hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Be Still My Beating Heart
is the nineteenth episode of the anime adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode aired on January 19, 1997 in Japan. It was followed by "Night of Betrayal" on January 26. Tsukushi Makino is confused by Rui Hanazawa, who is acting like a flirt instead of his introverted self. Later, Tsukasa Domyoji brings her on the F4's yearly trip to his family's island. Tsukushi continues to think constantly about Rui. Plot Tsukushi Makino is caught off-guard when Rui Hanazawa says "Why don't you forget Tsukasa and go out with me?" She is unable to reconcile the new Rui with the person who use to say things like "I'm not interested in other people" or "I'll never understand women." Rui then laughs and tells her he was only "joking." Nevertheless, he goes on to suggest "We could date on the sly." She laughs sarcastically and then stands up to leave for class. Rui tells her "You've gotten a lot cuter" when she reaches for the door. Once inside, Tsukushi's legs start to feel wobbly as she wonders about what she just saw. She is confused by Rui's new "casual" attitude. Tsukushi recalls his "cute" comment which makes her heart beat fast, causing her to think "What's wrong with me?" Sakurako Sanjo surprises Tsukushi when she suddenly appears in front of her. She thanks her for standing up for her the other day. Sakurako then tells her "But I'm not giving up on Domyoji," feeling confident that he will eventually choose her due to her looks. Before leaving, she asks "You were just with Hanazawa, right?" indicating the deep blush on Tsukushi's cheeks. After school, Tsukasa Domyoji waits for her in his car and tells her to get in. He gives her a bag of Chanel clothes and informs her that they are going to his family's villa. Annoyed, Tsukushi tells him that her parents will not allow her to go. He reveals that he already called her parents' for their permission. According to Tsukasa, her father was "dancing with joy." Tsukasa drags Tsukushi onto his family's private jet. As the plane takes off, she screams and wraps her arms around his neck, nearly choking him. She calms down upon seeing the nice view out the window. Tsukasa informs her that they are heading for his family's island, which shocks Tsukushi. Sojiro Nishikado introduces her to two girls, Hiroko and Noriko, he has brought along, and Akira Mimasaka to his older girlfriend. Tsukushi then notices the back of Rui's head a few rows ahead. Sometime later, they all arrive at Tsukasa's villa. He shows Tsukushi the room she will be staying in. She excitedly walks onto the balcony to gaze at the ocean. Tsukasa slowly hugs from behind and tells her "This will be our room." Over dinner, Hiroko and Noriko compliment Tsukasa on his family's villa. Akira lists where his family has villas, followed by Sojiro and Rui. The two girls are impressed and ask Tsukushi about her family's villas. She makes a joke about her grandmother's house which goes over the two girls head. Later, Tsukushi thinks about Tsukasa hugging her and wonders if he expects something to happen between the two of them. She has a hard time picturing herself with him and thinks "It's still inconceivable" as she looks at Rui. In the bathroom, Noriko and Hiroko say they are "jealous" for getting to sleep with Tsukasa later. The two girls then voice their worries about sleeping with Sojiro and Rui. Tsukushi is shocked to hear that Noriko will be staying with Rui. Later that night, Tsukushi stares at Rui from across the room, thinking "How could this have happened?" She wonders what happened with Shizuka Todo. Tsukushi eventually walks away and Tsukasa asks her what is wrong, but has to shout her name to get her attention. Startled, she tells him that she is going to bed. Tsukasa comes into the room a few minutes after her. He tells her that he will sleep on the sofa since she has yet to say if she likes him, adding "I don't want to sleep with a girl who doesn't love me." After she believes Tsukasa has fallen asleep, Tsukushi gets up and takes a walk along the beach. She comes upon Rui who asks her to hold him, saying "I'm fine during the day, but I can't handle the nights." She hesitates but eventually returns his hug. Cast and characters Other *Chieko Makino *Shizuka Todo *Taikichi Makino Additional voices *Mayumi Azuma (Noriko) *Miyuki Nikaido (Akira's girlfriend) *Naoko Okada (Hiroko) *Shingo Otsu (cook) Staff *'Screenplay': Genki Yoshimura *'Director': Akinori Yabe *'Animation director': Mitsuru Aoyama *'Art director': Yuki Yukie, Tadaumi Shimokawa Notes *The episode covers two chapters from the beginning of the "Southern Resort Arc." *In Viz Media's release, the fifth DVD of the series was named after this episode. References See also External links *"Be Still My Beating Heart" at the official website *"Be Still My Beating Heart" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes